


A Weekend at CC's

by WaffleBatter



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBatter/pseuds/WaffleBatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles is tired of sneaking around with CC so Fran gives him the weekend off.  Takes place a few weeks after "The Dummy Twins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend at CC's

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper fluffy so if you read this and your teeth fall out, I cannot be held responsible ;) Major kudos to KMDWriterGrl for encouragement and input. She's awesome.

She knew the moment he got out of bed.  It had only been a couple of weeks, and already CC was accustomed to having Niles’ warm weight next to her.  But currently the other side of the bed was empty and she squinted in the darkness to find him struggling to put his pants on.

 

“It’s amazing the rest of the building can sleep with you thumping around like that,” CC told him quietly.

 

Turning to her, Niles sighed.  “I was trying to keep from waking you.”

 

“Mission unaccomplished, Bull in China Shop.”  Then she sat up.  “Where are you going?”

 

“You know I have to get back to the house before morning.”

 

CC couldn’t help rolling her eyes.  “Right.  Because dear Nanny Fine can’t make her own waffles in the morning.”

 

“Well according to her and her mother, my waffles are better than those of Denny’s.”

 

“I wouldn’t know because you’ve never stayed and made waffles for me.”  CC didn’t care how petulant she sounded.  This sneaking around was starting to take its toll.  After their first night together, they wanted to keep their relationship a secret so not to have the entire Sheffield and Fine clan butting in just; hence, the quick trysts all over the townhouse and Niles occasionally sneaking over to her penthouse.

 

While the sex was phenomenal, CC wanted more than that.  She wanted to wake up with him and have a lazy day together.  Maybe take a walk in the park; rent a movie in the evening and fall asleep curled against him on the couch.

 

“I promise I will make you an extra special batch of blueberry waffles with whipped cream sometime.”

 

She smirked at that, and then asked, “Do you really have to go?”  When Niles nodded, she sighed.  “So you were going to just leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye?  Some gentleman you are.”

 

Niles came to sit next to her on the bed.  “If you bothered to turn your large head, you would have seen the note I left on your nightstand.  I was trying to allow you to get more sleep.  I heard some handsome, intelligent butler has been wearing you out.”

 

“You’re right.  Now leave before he gets here.”

 

They shared a brief laugh before the mood changed to the infinite gentleness that came about when it was just the two of them.

 

They shared a sweet, tender kiss that CC could feel all the way in her toes.  She loved kissing Niles.  He tasted of cinnamon sugar and she was developing a serious sweet tooth.

 

Pulling back, he whispered.  “I have to go, love.”

 

“Okay, she whispered back before grasping his face between her hands and pulling him back for another kiss.  There was something wonderfully intimate about being alone in the night with him like this.

 

Finally he growled in frustration.  “You’re killing me, woman,” he said when they parted for much needed air.  He pressed his lips against her forehead.  “I’ll see you in the morning,” he whispered against her skin.

 

A wonderfully warm feeling pooled in CC’s stomach at the gentle rumble of his voice.  “Bye,” she told him reluctantly.

 

When Niles finally shut the door, she fell back against the pillows, groaning in frustration.

* * *

 

“You two are going to be trouble I just know it,” Fran spoke to her belly as walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  “Not even here yet, and I’m already up in the middle of the night.”

 

She waddled across the tile floor to the refrigerator.  “I can tell you’ve already got the Fine genes: always hungry.”  Opening the door, she perused the contents.  “What are we three in the mood for?  Peanut butter and jelly?  Pastrami?  Ice cream?  Pickles?  All of the above?”

 

Even through her perusal of the stocked shelves, Fran didn’t miss the back door opening.  She grabbed the first thing she could to defend herself.  “Take one more step and I’ll shove this drumstick where the sun doesn’t shine!”

 

“You would waste a perfect piece of fried chicken?”

 

“Niles!” she exclaimed.  “What are doing wandering in the kitchen at two a.m.?!”

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I’m a pregnant, hormonal Jewish woman.  That’s your reason right there.”  She didn’t miss him carrying his suit jacket and the tie hanging loosely around the neck of his horribly wrinkled Oxford shirt.  “Who-I mean, what were you doing?”

 

Niles gestured to the staircase.  “I was just going to bed. Good night, Mrs. Sheffield.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Fran managed to shuffle fast enough to block Niles from the stairs.  “You don’t get to wander home in the middle of the night and say nothing.”

 

“I do if I tell you there’s a gallon tub of Rocky Road in the freezer.”

 

That stopped Fran; mmmmm…a nice bowl of Rocky Road, maybe with some potato chips crumbled on top…

 

When Niles tried to squeeze past her, Fran snapped back to the moment.  “You can’t distract me with food.  The reason for sneaking in the middle of the night is much better than any bowl of ice cream!”  She gestured to his disheveled clothes.  “Now I know the walk of shame when I see it.”

 

But anything else she had to say was cut off.  “I am not ashamed,” he snapped.

 

It was Niles’ frustrated tone that drew Fran back.  Of course she knew that he’d sneaked out of the house to see Miss Babcock; she’d just been desperate to get one of them to admit to seeing each other.  Okay, yes, Fran admitted she was nosy.  But the other part of it was she cared about her best friend.  Miss Babcock was well…a bit abusive when it came to Niles.  Fran feared Miss Babcock would chew him up and spit him out and Niles would be left with a broken heart.

 

“Niles…” her tone softened.  “You know…no one would mind if you wanted to come in at a later time…like when Miss Babcock comes in.”

 

His shoulders slumped.  “I don’t know why we’re even pretending any more.  I know you know.”

 

“Know what?”  But Niles just narrowed his eyes.  “Okay, yes, fine!  I know about you and Miss Babcock!”

 

“How long?”

 

Fran looked any where but her friend.  “Um, Max and I saw you two in your room after you said were going to quit.”

 

She knew she really upset him when he shouted her first name.

 

“I’m sorry!  It was really an accident.  We wanted to talk you out of quitting and when we opened the door we saw you guys asleep together.”  After a moment, Fran added, “I’m just glad we saw you then, and not after you got your ‘toppings.’”

 

That at least put a smile on his face.  Fran smiled in return, asking, “So did she kick you out?”

 

Shaking his head, Niles sighed.  “No, I kicked myself out.  I wanted to be back so I could be here to make breakfast.”

 

“Oh, sweetie.”  She hugged him as best she could with her swollen stomach.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“It would be nice to spend a whole night with CC and not have to rush off like we’re staying at an hourly hotel.”

 

Dear Lord, Niles had it bad if he referred to Miss Babcock as CC.  And he said he wanted to spend the night with her.  _And_ he even managed a sentence without insulting her.

 

It immediately launched Fran into her must-help-my-friends-no-matter-what mode.  “You know I bet we can arrange for you to have this weekend off.  This place is so clean; you eat off of any surface in the house.”

 

“Your mother would know.”

 

Fran opened her mouth, but had no retort.  “Yeah, you’re probably right.  But I’ll talk to Max, and maybe we could work something out where you could come in at a later time a few mornings a week too.”

 

Niles’ eyes lit up at the offer.  “You think Mr. Sheffield would approve that?”

 

“Honey, it ain’t just about Max’s approval; I’m lady of the house now.  We _both_ get to make this decision.”

 

“Which means you’ll give me permission to have the weekend off and Mr. Sheffield will find out about it when he realizes I’m gone.”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

* * *

 

“I finally have a man in my life and I’m spending my Friday night watching you wolf down your dinner,” CC said to Chester from her position at the breakfast bar.

 

Chester looked up for a moment, wagging his little tail before concentrating on his food again.

 

She raised her wine class in a faux toast.  “This is a new level of pathetic even for me.”  Then she narrowed her eyes at the dog.  “If you ever tell Niles I said that, I will turn you into a pair of furry slippers!”

 

Just then she heard the doorbell.  Opening the door, CC got the most pleasant surprise when she found Niles.

 

“Exterminators, Ma’am.  I’m here to get rid of a giant blonde rat.”

“Better watch it.  I hear she bites.”

 

“I’m counting on it.”

 

That made CC grin.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Niles held up a bag smelling of Chinese food.  “I thought if you weren’t busy getting into your coffin, we could have dinner.”

 

“That explains the food bag, but what about that one?”  CC pointed to the duffle bag hanging off of his shoulder.

 

“It turns out I have the weekend off and no where to go.”

 

CC’s heart skipped a beat, elation settling over her.  “Really?  So you just assumed you could stay here?”

 

“It wasn’t my first choice, but even the benches in Penn Station were booked up.”

 

“You do realize I’ll be putting you to work.”

 

Niles gave her a salacious smile.  “Oh I won’t mind at all.”

 

At that, CC grabbed the lapel of his jacket to drag him inside for a searing kiss.

 

 

CC awoke the next morning feeling warm, languid, and deliriously happy.  Oh God, look what that man had done to her; she hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet and she already felt chipper.  Usually CC needed a latte the size of New Jersey to achieve that feeling.

 

Last night had been wonderful.  The Chinese food had been abandoned in favor of more amorous activities.  By the time Niles and CC managed to pry themselves away from each other, the take-out was stone cold.  After re-heating the food, they lounged in the living room, lazily feeding each other.  Niles nearly spilled a container of beef and broccoli on her white carpet when he saw CC wearing his button up shirt.

 

Then after packing the leftovers, they made love, in all places, the bedroom.  CC fell asleep cuddled against Niles, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

 

Now she reached across the bed, only to find cool sheets.  Sitting up, CC noticed his clothes were gone from the floor.

 

Did Niles leave?  After promising the weekend was theirs to spend together?

 

She’d kill the clod.  CC was already envisioning what she’d do to him for ditching her.  She’d string him up by his toes and tickle torture him to death with the feather duster.  Or, or!  She could produce a play where the butler character dances in his underwear to “Old Time Rock ‘n’ Roll” in a big musical number.  The program would credit Niles for the inspiration for the scene in big, bold letters.  That was good!  Then after she would…

 

“Good morning, Medusa.  I thought your snakes would be hungry for breakfast,” Niles greeted, walking in with a tray laden with plates of food.

 

…kiss the man senseless for bringing her breakfast in bed.

 

No man had ever done that for her before.

 

“What do you have there?” CC asked.

 

“A very special batch of blueberry waffles with whipped cream, bacon, eggs, and coffee.  Your breakfast is happy to see you.  I thought someone finally should be.”  Niles set the tray over her lap, and CC noticed he’s made a smiley face with the bacon and sunny side up eggs.

 

Happily, she took the fork, digging into the delicious smelling food.  However, Niles continued to stay by the bed, his eyebrows raised.

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

“For what?” CC replied around a mouthful of waffle.  “I’m not cooking for you.  You better have made enough for yourself.”

 

“I want an apology.”

 

“An apology?!”

 

“I saw that murderous look right before I came here.  You thought I left.”

 

She sputtered in disgust.  “I did not!”

 

“You did,” he nodded.  “I know your Niles-Must-Die glare.”

 

“Well…” she began, realizing she had nothing in her defense.  “…you did kind of leave.”

 

Shaking his head, Niles climbed onto the bed next to her.  “I know you’re used to men screaming at the sight of you without make-up, but I do not scare so easily.”

 

CC snorted.  “I can’t imagine how many women’s ears have bled from the sound of your snores.”

 

“I do not snore.”

 

“Please, Hazel.  You sound like one of those puppet creatures from Sesane Street.”  She proceeded to demonstrate the sound of a fog horn followed by high pitched squeaking.

 

“Hate you,” Niles sighed.

 

“Not even a little bit,” she answered softly.  It was the first time CC had come even close to voicing her feelings for Niles.  She loved him, she really did, but saying the actual words terrified her.

 

Luckily Niles understood her need to take things slow.  He merely gave her one of his rare wide smiles before stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

 

“So you never told me how you got Maxwell to give you the weekend off.”  When he didn’t answer, CC said his name.  When she looked over at him, he didn’t meet her eyes.

 

“Niles…” she began, warningly. 

 

“Mr. Sheffield didn’t…directly give me the weekend off.”

 

“What do you…?”  But the realization hit CC, making her question trail off, which in turn made her hit him.  “Did you tell Nanny Fine about us?!”

 

“No!” Niles exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder.  “I didn’t have to tell her because she saw us.”

 

“What?!  Where?!”  Grabbing the lapel of his robe, CC tugged him to her hard.  “The kitchen? Stairs?  Broom closet?”

 

“None of the above.” He managed to pry her fingers from his robe.  “She and Mr. Sheffield walked in on us sleeping the night we both resigned.”

 

“Maxwell knows about us too?!” CC shrieked.

 

“Good God, woman as the children say, ‘take a chill pill.’”  Niles took her hand out of comfort, but probably so she wouldn’t hit him again.  “Mrs. Sheffield said she wouldn’t interfere and promised to keep this quiet.”

 

Unfortunately for Niles CC’s other hand was still free so she reached across to smack his shoulder.  “Do you really believe that?”

 

“Love, she went out of her way to let me have a couple of days off and even offered to work out a deal where I could start later in the mornings a couple of days a week.  I believe Mrs. Sheffield will keep this promise.”

 

Nanny Fine went to that much trouble for Niles knowing he’d be here?  That was very kind of her, especially considering all the things CC had done.

Taking a deep breath, CC squeezed Niles’ hand.  “As long as I don’t get the Yenta degree from her or you don’t share dirty details.”

 

“You flatter yourself too much to think there is anything worth sharing.”

 

That earned him a pillow to the face.

* * *

 

  _Monday morning_

 

“I’m in love!  I’m in love!  And the girl that I love, she thinks I’m a wonderful guy!”

 

“Singing before breakfast?  Someone had a good weekend!”

 

“Ah, good morning Mrs. Sheffield,” Niles greeted brightly as he mixed a bowl of eggs.  “May I offer you an omelet?  Or perhaps some pancakes?  Or does something else tickle you fancy?”

 

“Sounds like something tickled you.”  Mrs. Sheffield elbowed him in the side.  “So…who-I mean what did you do you with your time off?”

 

“You do realize you’ve made that purposeful slip already?”

 

“Eh, my blood sugar is low.”  She snagged a piece of sausage cooling on a plate.  “Now dish!  How was the weekend?”

 

Niles couldn’t help the way his lips curled upward; the weekend had been everything he ever wanted with CC.  Saturday had entailed lunch on at an outdoor café and a stroll through Central Park.  Niles had wanted to take CC to a nice restaurant for dinner.  So they dressed to the nines (his eyes nearly fell out of his head when she wore the halter velvet dress again) only to find every place was booked up; even when CC threatened the lives of several maitre d’s.  After nearly an hour of driving around, they gave up, and ended up at sports bar with the Mets game blaring among many rabid fans.  CC cheered with the best of them, knocking back nearly a pint of Bud Light in one gulp.

 

She’d caught his look of surprise.  “What, you think an Upper East Princess can’t drink?”

 

They were awoken Sunday morning to the loud rumble of thunder followed by the rapid drum of rain-the sort of day to stay hidden under the blankets.  Only now Niles relished it more because he had the love of his life next to him.  They had made love slowly, gently and if he were honest, the best part was having CC curl into arms afterward while he stroked her hair.

 

“Earth to Niles!  Hello!”  Mrs. Sheffield waved her hand in front of Niles’ face, breaking him out of his reverie. 

 

Clearing his voice, Niles went back to mixing the eggs.  “I’m sorry what did you say?”

 

“She said you need to quit daydreaming, and come back to the reality where you scrub toilets,” CC interrupted, marching into the kitchen with purpose.

 

“The very same reality where your roots show, Blondie.”

 

“You two are so romantic, you’re killing me,” Mrs. Sheffield deadpanned.

 

“Kill her instead,” Niles retorted.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to set the table.  Mrs. Sheffield, if you require milk for your tea, just ask the heifer there.”  He gestured to CC before leaving the kitchen.

 

 

Fran tried; she really, really did.  But the silence of the last twenty seconds after Niles left was killing her!

 

“So Miss Babcock…how was your weekend?”

 

Miss Babcock had stopped with the coffee cup halfway to her mouth.  “Fine,” she managed to get out.  “It was just fine.”

 

“Really? Didn’t spend any time with anyone special?”

 

This time Miss Babcock’s coffee slammed onto the tile counter.  “Nanny Fine, I already know you know.”

 

Fran shrugged, not meeting her eyes.  “Know what?”

 

Narrowing her eyes, Miss Babcock stalked toward her.  “Oh don’t play dumb with me; you manage to nose your way into everyone’s business in this house.  And most of the population of Queens!  And because of that I have one thing to say to you.”

 

Fran braced herself for the onslaught, but instead she got a quiet and heartfelt, “Thank you.”

 

Fran couldn’t believe her ears.  She didn’t know those words were in Miss Babcock’s vocabulary.  Where was that damn tape recorder when she needed it?

 

“Really?”  Fran replied tentatively.

 

Miss Babcock took a deep breath.  “I had a lovely weekend and I realize I owe that you so…thank you.”

 

Fran couldn’t help but grin.  Maybe her best friend would be okay with CC after all.  “You are most welcome.”  And the two women shared a genuine smile.

 

“Are we having a moment?” Fran asked excitedly.

 

Miss Babcock rolled her eyes.  “It seems we are. Now let us never speak of it again.”


End file.
